


Your all I ever wanted

by TwoWorldsChild



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Changing POV, Drama, I really love Star Trek, Love, M/M, music inspired, only sentences, prompt, some future with Khan in it, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: Things you said ... in twenty-three answers.





	Your all I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> While listen to a great piece of music - https://youtu.be/PK8Jg7b2PXI - I discovered this prompt somewhere on tumblr. Originally she asked for 23 Shots, but I twisted it a little and wrote only answers with a word count from 1-23. I'm sorry, I honestly dunno what this is … maybe just a filler, because both of my series making no progress in the moment (and I desperately need a little bit Khan in my life). ;) And I struggle like always with the language, so please forgive me any mistakes. (I'm in desperate need of a beta-reader. Anybody out there?)

* * *

 

 

 

> _Perhaps we were_ **  
> **Born in the same star.  
>  _I can feel the spacedust in my soul_  
>  _Hauling us together._

> _**-David Jones** _

 

 

 

**_Things you said …_ **

 

1\. things you said at 1 am- hmmm ...

2\. things you said through your teeth– hate you.

3\. things you said too quietly – I love you.

4\. things you said over the com– let us end this.

5\. things you didn’t say at all– I thought it will last forever.

6\. things you said under the stars and in the grass– will never stop loving you.

7\. things you said while we were driving– the smell of freedom is so overwhelming.

8\. things you said when you were crying– I will never stop loving you, until forever.

9\. things you said when i was crying- I'm famous for holding my promises. Never break one.

10\. things you said that made me feel like shit- I thought you are better at everything? What a mistake.

11\. things you said when you were drunk- You are a very cute, beautiful man. Do you know that?

12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep- I'm sorry, it was never my intend to say this. Forgive me.

13\. things you said at the kitchen table- You are really fucking amazing, Captain James Tiberius Kirk! Do you know that?

14\. things you said after you kissed me- Your lips taste like sweet, blue grapes on a warm and lazy summer afternoon.

15\. things you said with too many miles between us- I wish you were here and I could show you, how much I love you.

16\. things you said with no space between us- I wished, we could lay like this forever. Feel you, touch you, kiss you, cherish you.

17\. things you said that i wish you hadn´t- I would do everything for you and my family, even sacrifice myself in the progress of rescuing.

18\. things you said when you were scared- I never felt so utterly alone as in this minutes in the vent shaft. Wished you were there.

19\. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were- I will never leave you, never let you down or betray you. Will you bond with me, James Kirk?

20\. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear- I am not as strong as you believe, never was. I failed my crew so many times. I failed you.

21\. things you said when we were on top of the world- Fighting your way to the top isn't easy. You are responsible for four hundred people and your ship. But never alone.

22\. things you said after it was over- We are Survivors, we always are. And I will never give up fighting for our ship and crew. Until my dying day.

23\. things you said in the rain- The very first time I saw you, it was raining: dust and litter from Qo'noS sky. And my heart stopped for a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> PS: Nr. 14 is inspired by „Moonraker“/sorion & Nr. 19 by „A second chance“/Starflight 1701  
> and Nr. 21 & 22 maybe are a little bit misinterpreted ... >.<


End file.
